


High Slit

by TippyTumbles



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTumbles/pseuds/TippyTumbles
Summary: King Liam and Queen Halle host their first state dinner since Halle’s coronation and their wedding.





	High Slit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic a posted on my Tumblr a while ago. It was for a prompt but it had been sitting in my WIP bin for a hot minute.  
> It was started around the same time as Lucid Dreams. Then it sat there because I could not work around the ending. The ending finally came. (Pun unintended, I swear.) This is also on the longer side. I wanted to really build the scene before the ending. I showcased a little bit of everyone. The world does not revolve around Halle and Liam, except when I say it does.

**_Disclaimer: Choices owns this and I do not._ **

* **Reference pics:**  [Halle’s Dress](https://78.media.tumblr.com/20576abae30a405bdde8eaffc9d22ec7/tumblr_p5uiahAgkM1vbwiq9o3_1280.jpg) (center), [Halle’s Hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi1.wp.com%2Ftherighthairstyles.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2013%2F12%2F2-elegant-twisted-updo-for-black-hair.jpg%3Fzoom%3D1.25%26resize%3D500%252C500%26ssl%3D1&t=MjBhNmVjNzBiODkwYjkwYmI2ODE1N2YxM2I4OGQxNDkzOGQ5N2MzMCxKZTFNQThWeA%3D%3D&b=t%3Aaw_iUTMW7fdNSgzZ_WJBng&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcallmetippytumbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172979780378%2Fhigh-slit-a-trr-fanfic-liam-x-mc-nsfw&m=1)

Halle descended the stairs that lead to the main entrance of the palace.  She was dressed to impress.  Tonight was the first state dinner that would be hosted at the palace since she officially transitioned from queen in waiting to the queen. She wore a metallic gown that had tones of bronze and rose gold. The strap that was upright on her shoulder had a long, removable train and the other draped in a way that it looked like it slipped off.  The final detail was a thigh-high slit.  A daring look for a new queen for a state dinner, for sure.  Her curly hair was stretched and twisted into an elegant updo. Atop her head was one of the Queen Mother’s favorite tiaras.

She distinctly remembered the lunch she had with Regina earlier in the day to discuss the significance of hosting her first state dinner in the palace.

_“Lest I forget Halle,” Regina said while motioned for one of her charges to meet her at their table with a box. “Since you will now be representing Cordonia as a queen, you should look the part.”_

_Halle opened the box.  Inside was an ornate tiara made of delicate white gold arches and few but very brilliant diamonds.  Halle just stared at the box admiring the tiara._

_“You could touch it,” Regina playfully admonished. It will not break under your fingertips.”_

_Halle removed the tiara out of the box, unsure of how to handle something so beautiful.  She quickly took the pillow that the tiara was resting upon out of the box and placed on the table before setting the tiara on top of it._

_“That was the tiara I wore when I hosted my first state dinner after marrying Constantine. That was so long ago. I look at it and remember all over again what it felt like to notice that you have the eyes of the world on you for the first time. I gripped Connie’s hand so tight when we made our first entrance that I thought I would break it. I was so nervous.” Regina paused, reliving the moment again. “As I was saying, this tiara has always been special to me, and I hope it will be special to you.”_

_“Thank you,” Halle said._

_“I am sure you have plenty of things to do before tonight’s dinner, and I should leave you to them,” Regina said as she arose from her chair.  Halle stood up from the table when she did. Her guard waiting for her, holding the door open. Regina turned to Halle. “Halle?”_

_“Yes, ma’am?”_

_“You are going to pull your hair back for tonight’s event.  I would hate for your curls to snag in the tiara.”_

_“I do intend to do so, but I can always change my mind.”_

_Regina did not reply and quietly left._

Now Halle was wearing the tiara as she met Liam at the bottom of the stairs. Liam stood with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape as he saw Halle.  He took in the dark, glowy patches of skin that the gown revealed. The coloring of the gown made her skin even more radiant.  He was fully dressed in his Royal Naval Commander formal wear. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Liam reverently took Halle’s hand in both of his as he lowered his head to kiss it.

“My Queen.”

Halle bowed into a deep curtsy and replied “My King”.

“Halle. You look stunning tonight. I have seen you dress up for many formal events and yet I am always entranced by you every time.”

“Thank you, Liam.  You know,” Halle said examining the buttons on his coat.  “I  _do_ love a man in uniform.”

“ _Do_ you?” Liam breathed.

“Um-hmm.”  She pulled Liam closer to her. As she did so, she was hit with the notes of sandalwood and citrus from his cologne. Liam leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.  Before either could deepen the kiss, there was a loud cough at the other end of the stairs.

“Your Majesties,” Bastien interrupted.  “You are due to welcome tonight’s guests shortly.“

“We shall pick up where we left off later.” Liam huskily whispered in Halle’s ear. She shivered with the hint of the wanton promises he planned fulfill. He extended his arm to Halle. She linked arms with him, and they proceeded to the receiving line with Bastien and Mara close behind.

During the pre-dinner reception, the din of polite, formal, small-talk filled the room. Liam was wrapping up a conversation with Francisco about another trade deal between the EU and Cordonia when he caught a glimpse of Halle on the other side of the room.  She was standing with Hana and the Minister of Education, Stavros Drivas.  Halle was working on expanding musical education in all schools and Hana was the leader of that initiative. Stavros bowed and left to mingle with the other guests.

Liam and Halle locked eyes from across the room. Liam smiled. Halle winked and continued talking with Hana.

“So, are you going to eye fuck Halle all night?”

Liam turned to see Drake standing behind him, putting his flask of “emergency whiskey” in his chest pocket. Liam hugged Drake and ended a firm pat on his shoulder.

“Am I not allowed to gaze at my wife?”

“You are, but that is not all you are doing. I have been here since the beginning. I know by now when you and Halle are plotting an escape.”

“A sexcape, actually,” Maxwell added as he patted Drake’s shoulder and joined the circle. Drake swatted Maxwell’s hands away.

Before Drake could expand on that thought guests were starting to be ushered to the banquet hall to be seated for dinner.

Once everyone was seated for dinner, Halle gave the opening remarks and introduced Stavros for a speech on the importance of prioritizing education in the arts. As she returned to her seat Liam’s eyes momentarily lingered on Halle’s leg that was exposed by the high-slit in her dress. When Stavros finished his speech and Liam gave the toast that signaled the start of the dinner.  The banquet hall filled with the sounds of pleasant chatter and expensive cutlery clinking against fine china as everyone ate.

As the servers brought out the dessert course, individual apple pies made with the Cordonian Ruby served with cognac-infused vanilla bean gelato to symbolize the sweet harmony of their allyship, Liam placed his hand on Halle’s thigh. He let his finger trace along her skin exposed by the slit of her dress.

“I do… _appreciate_ … this detail of your dress.”

“I value both the aesthetic and the  _functional_ abilities of a well placed high slit.”

“Functional like this?” Liam suggested in a deep, hushed tone as he slipped his fingers just under the fabric of her dress, continuing to trace his fingers along her thigh, teasing her. Halle’s breath hitched in her throat.

“You really should eat your dessert,” she warned.  “Your gelato is beginning to melt.”

Liam looked Halle in the eye, “That is not the desert I want.”

His gaze traveled from Halle’s neck, to along her clavicle, down her arms.  It as was if his eyes were doing what his hands yearned to. When his eyes returned to hers, he could see that she felt it anyway.

“This apple pie is the perfect finish to a delicious meal” Francisco interrupted, removing them from their momentary erotic cloud.  “Pairing it with the gelato made with the cognac-infused vanilla bean. Ingegnoso!“

“Thank you, Francisco,” Halle spoke, her tone seeming as if she wasn’t somewhere else a moment ago.  “But I cannot take the credit for that touch. That was an idea from Lady Hana, and I suggested to our head chef.“

“Lady Hana Lee from Shanghai?”

“The very one. She always has wonderful culinary insight.”

“It’s one of her many talents,” Liam added.

The final event of the dinner was a ball.  King Liam and Queen Halle were scheduled to launch the festivities with them dancing the first round of the Cordonian Waltz solo with everyone joining in with a regular waltz once they were finished. The ball was slated to start this way on the suggestion that the President of Italy loves watching the Cordonian Waltz.

“Are you ready to dance my queen?” Liam asked as he led Halle to the center of the dancefloor.

“Ready when you are.”

They got into position, and the live orchestra started playing. Liam lead Halle into the initial box step. Their pelvises were aligned and as close as public decency would allow.  As they moved, its as if all of the eyes that were watching them fell away and all they could see is each other.  He guided her across the floor.  She moved backward following his lead.  They returned to a comfortable box step.

Liam lowered his head and whispered in her ear “I want to ravish you, right here, right now.”  Liam spun Halle. Halle finished the spin and returned to face Liam with a smile.  Her hand gripping his bicep tighter.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Halle purred as they smoothly returned to the box step.

“Both.”

Once again their pelvises aligned. Liam pressed himself against Halle just a little bit more. She could feel his palm moisten slightly against her bare shoulder blade.

While Liam and Halle danced, the audience kept their eyes glued to them.  Hana and Olivia were among the crowd standing next to each other as they watched.

“You’re the dance expert Hana. Don’t you think that Liam and Halle dancing too closely for this formal function?” Olivia asked.

“The Cordonian Waltz is meant to be suggestive and flirty. Isn’t that why  _you_ chose this dance when you hosted during the social season?” Hana pointed out.

“It’s supposed to be flirty. They look like at any moment they are fornicate right in front of the Italian president.”

“Olivia, they are married. It wouldn’t be fornication.”

Olivia huffed and continued watching.

Liam twirled Halle for the last time. Halle finished off the final twirl with her back against his chest. He pulled her tighter to his chest and closed the remaining space between them as the music stopped.  Everyone applauded.

Liam lowered his head to her ear and breathed “I need a moment alone with you.”

Halle turned around to face him.  “I think it would be very impolite to escape the first state dinner that I am co-hosting.“ said in a hushed tone.

“Are you suggesting that you cannot be swayed? I can be very  _persuasive_.”  Liam’s words vibrated against her ear.

“No.”

“Meet me in the garden in 20 minutes.  I hope I won’t be alone.”

Before Halle could answer, it was time to switch partners.  She spent the next twenty minutes dancing with the Italian president, checking in with Bertrand to see the progress of financially restoring house Beaumont as well as get the latest pictures of Bartie, and finally chatting with some of the more prominent nobles that she wasn’t yet acquainted with. At the first free moment Halle had, she scanned the room and noticed that Liam was already gone. She quietly excused herself and headed to the garden.

Liam was already waiting at the center of the maze. He was sitting on the swing, softly swaying. The lights that were woven into the hedges were slowly glowing and diming, almost like flickering candlelight.

“You were cutting it close there,” Liam said as Halle approached.

“I had a hard time getting away, but I managed.”

Liam didn’t rise from the swing as he pulled Halle close to him by her hips.  His hands firmly gripping her ass. She ran her fingers along the base of his neck and played with the hair on his nape as she pressed his head closer to her abdomen.

Liam planted light kisses just beneath her breasts through her gown. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

“You have me, whatever shall you do with me?”

“This.” Liam pulled her to his lap. They were sitting face to face.  Liam used one of his hands to cup the side of her face, caressing her with his thumb. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. Halle ran her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss.  Liam’s hand slid along her toned arms, and down to her exposed leg.

Halle broke their kiss. Her breathing was shallow. “We should really get back inside. We might be missed.”

“Is that what you really want to do?”

She shook her head.  “ _Shut up and kiss me._ ”

Liam leaned in and let his lips hover over Halle’s. Instead of kissing her, he slipped his hand under her dress and found her core.  He rubbed her through her underwear.  She gasped locking eyes with her husband.  Even in the dim light emanating from the hedges, Liam could see the change in her eyes as they darkened with wanton desire. He reached for her zipper with his free hand; she stopped him.

“We don’t have time for that. This dress took a long time to get in.”

Liam growled into her neck, “But I want you  _now_.” He kissed along her neck, sucking at her most tender spots.

Halle let out a small moan. “I have a Plan B, but I need your help.”

A few moments later, Liam was leading Halle to the well. Once there, Halle slowly slipped a hand under the slit in her dress to remove her tanga. Liam stopped fumbling with his belt to watch her.  Feeling his eyes on her, she slowly lowered her underwear, dragging them along her legs.  Halle stepped out of them.  Her eyes met his when she finished. Liam gulped. Not wanting to waste time, Halle pulled him closer by the waistband of his pants and finished undoing his belt. As she did so, his fingertips lightly grazed up her arms; her skin tingled in their wake. They glided along the sides of her neck. His hands reached her jaw, and he gently guided her head upwards so that their eyes can meet.

They both can see the other drunk off of the heady elixir of their desire.

Liam pinned Halle against one of the pillars of the well and kissed her again.  She reached down and grabbed his manhood, her thumb rubbed the head through his underwear. He gasped into her mouth and pulled away. Their breathing shallow.

Liam freed his dick as Halle gathered her dress. She kept one leg on the ground for stability and bent the other with the base of her foot flat against the well. Wordlessly he guided himself into her. She gasped as he buried himself inside, completely filling her. He rested his forehead on hers when he was as deep as he could go. Halle wrapped the leg that was bent around his waist. They paused for a moment, allowing the other to adjust. Him to her tightness and she to his thickness. Their lips hovered over each other, warring to see who lips can claim the other’s first. Before that could be settled, Halle’s eyes widened as Liam moved against her. His first thrusts were slow and deliberate.  She closed her eyes and moaned.  Halle swore that she felt every part of him in every part of her.  As Liam picked up his pace, Halle met him thrust for thrust.  She wanted to grab his hair or for him to suckle on her breasts but she didn’t want to get too rough and return to a state dinner looking like she got dicked down. Instead, she reached her hand down and started rubbing her clit.  The sensation of feeling Liam inside of her and her clit throbbing from her touch made her gasp.  She tightened around him.  The tension within her rising.

“Fuck,” Liam breathed.

Hearing her gasp and feeling her pussy grip him aroused Liam even further.  His thrusts no longer had any sense of rhythm or control.  They were only working towards one goal, no care of how it happens.  Halle’s hand squeezed the edge of the well as she was getting close to coming.  She felt her pussy tighten around him, biting her lips to keep from crying out loud but her panting and gave everything away.  Pressing her mouth against the crook of Liam’s neck, Halle came.  Her screams vibrated against his neck and she squeezed him with her leg and arms trying not to let her climax completely level her.  Liam grunted and finished inside her, riding out his crest as the last of his ejaculate left his body.  He collapsed against Halle, the pillar supporting the both of them at that moment.

As their breath returned, Halle kissed the top of Liam’s forehead.  Liam kissed her deeply in return.

“We cannot go again,” Halle murmured dreamily, still high off her orgasm.

Liam looked into her eyes questioningly. His thick eyebrow raised provocatively.

“I’m serious,” she said firmly.  “We have to go back.”

Liam kissed her again, then pulled away.  “I know.  We really should.  Bastien would send the dogs out if we do not return.”

He withdrew from his Halle and found her underwear just by the well.  Liam kept her steady as she stepped back into them and pulled them up her body.  They checked each other for visible signs of their dalliance.  Liam made sure that her lipstick was not too smudged.  Halle made sure that he was not wearing her lipstick and his hair was not too rough.  Liam made sure that nothing was in her hair that wasn’t supposed to be there.  Satisfied, they exited the maze together hand in hand.

At the entrance, Bastien and Mara were waiting for them.  Bastien eyed Liam and Halle suspiciously.

“Your Majesties, you are due to close the event in 10 minutes.”

“Do not worry Bastien, we haven’t totally forgotten ourselves.  I just wanted to have a breath of fresh air with my wife,” Liam explained.

Bastien didn’t respond, and everyone returned to the palace to close out the evening.

The next morning the news reports about the state dinner hailed it as massively successful.  Halle’s dress hit many best-dressed lists as they usually do.  The gossip blogs did mention Liam and Halle’s disappearance in the middle of festivities, but none of the guests present could confirm that they ever left, so their rendezvous remained as just a rumor.


End file.
